Jack's True Love
by Emono
Summary: I hate fishing" Jack/Daniel, slash, humor, fluff


**Title: **Jack's One True Love

**Author:** Emono

**Rating:** PG-16

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Pairing:** Jack Daniel (it's a delicious drink _and_ a pairing)

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all things like Stargate are unfortunately guarded by men with guns that can stun you with one shot, kill you with another, then disinigrate you. So, me stealing it? Uh, no...I'll choose 'no', cause that sounds like an incredibly horrible way to die.

**Summary:** I hate fishing.

**Beta:** gil_follower

**Warning:** Ain't no thing but a chicken wing...and pure fluff. Oh, and I sorta stole some of my fishing musings from MY OWN STORY, only it was a Peterick thing. So, you can steal from yourself right? I'm really just recycling, and I don't like re-writing things.

**Word Count: **1,591

**Author Note**: SPOILERS!!!! Ok, Stargate fans, listen up. The episode I just watched was awesome, it's a two-part where the unit fucks up the timeline and have to go back. Summary if you haven't seen it: Geeky Daniel and Sam, fishing-boat-Jack, Daniel gets tortured, Daniel gets killed, somehow another Daniel lives, and Jack and Sam make out randomly. At the end of the episode, once I got done throwing up, I saw that Jack had some sort of house by a lake and was fishing with Sam. Yeah, well, guess what? That's where they are, though it's not a continuation of that episode cause all that show did was piss me off cause Daniel looked horrible the first and half of the second episode. Like, really, I wanted to wash his hair so bad and put him in a hoodie. Oh, and plus…there's now fish in Jack's lake, which I learned there wasn't any about two weeks after writing this.

Daniel Jackson liked solitude, he loved quiet, and he loved eating fish. But he hated fishing! It was, essentially, murder unless you threw them back in. That's what they should rename fishing... 'tricking and killing', cause that's all it was. The poor fish...and what about the fish that got thrown back? They probably just had an aching mouth and an interesting story for the rest of their lives.

Daniel believed in killing fish in one way, as soon as you caught them you should remove the hook as soon as possible. Then...well, just cut it's head off. It's humane, and it's better than letting it suffocate. The sight of a flopping fish in the hot sun never failed to make him sick, but that's only because he had _been_ that fish before.

When he was trapped in the jungle and kept there against his will, tortured, almost killed. Except Jack had saved him. When he was captured by Unas, until Jack had saved him. Or...ok, lots of times, but Jack had always saved him. Most of the times, anyways, and that's why he loved him so damn much.

But nothing could ever make him love fishing.

Daniel was sitting in the grass beside the small dock, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the quiet lap of water and the birds. He was dressed far too casually, worn jeans that were ready to rip at the knees and an old, soft jacket that was much to big for him with a thread-bare t-shirt peeking down the middle of the unzipped middle of his torso. His bare feet flexed in the grass, it was a freeing feeling.

The breeze ruffled his hair, the twin rods at his feet swaying a bit from there position wedged in-between the boards of the dock. A soft grumble beside him made his eyes roll, a hand sliding over the grass and brushing the line of his calf.

"And here I thought you were asleep" Daniel scoffed playfully, pressing against the hand.

Jack was laid out beside him, his legs brushing the archeologists hip and his head almost resting on the dock. His arms were folded beneath his head, supporting it, except one had snuck out to touch the brunette's leg. Jack was in his favorite clothes, stained jeans and his denim jacket. His cap was resting awkwardly on his head, shadowing his face except for the line of his chin and jaw.

But even Daniel could see the grin.

"That's a skill of fishing" Jack spoke softly, his voice a little rough from the long bout of silence "You have to be relaxed, but not so much that you fall asleep."

"Of course" Daniel repressed his laughter "And you are the master."

"There is much you still have to learn from me" Jack ran his fingers along the seam of the younger man's jeans, his touch comforting.

Daniel reached out and touched the Colonel's thigh, "There's a _lot_ I still need to learn from you."

Before Jack could respond, his fishing pole jerked. The older man was up in a second, curling up his legs and kneeling close to the dock. He seized the pole in time, tongue pushed to the side of his mouth like he did when he was concentrating. Jack pulled the line in, then gave it some slack. Daniel sat back and enjoyed the show, knowing the familiar ritual by heart.

Pull in, slack, pull right, slack, reel in hard, slack, to the left, pull in and...

Jack exclaimed happily when the fish broke the surface, shining in the sun. The brunette suppressed his gag reflex, but Jack worked fast. He pulled the hook from the fish's mouth gently, then laid it out on the dock and drew his knife. Daniel closed his eyes, the solid chop that echoed didn't disgust him nearly as much as he thought it would. He waited a full minute before he looked, but Jack had already put the fish body in the bucket with two others and the head was sinking in the water.

Daniel swallowed his pride, "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Danny" Jack set his line up again, not looking at the archeologist "You know that."

"Yeah" Daniel closed his eyes again, this time savoring the sound of his name on Jack's lips. Only Jack could say his name like that, with such care behind it. Usually he refrained from the nickname, but he would always let the Colonel in more than anyone else. As Jack baited his hook, Daniel crawled up behind him and draped himself over the older man. His arms circled his waist, and he was glad he didn't have his glasses on as he kissed the back of the man's neck.

"I know you would do anything for me...and I for you" Daniel whispered, lips tickling the fine hairs on the back of his lover's neck "You're the most important person in my life, Jack."

"Really, Danny?" Jack forced his tone to stay casual "Even...Major Sheppard?"

"John?" Daniel mentally recoiled, unsure what the older man meant by that "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Come on, Daniel" uh oh, serious voice and the use of 'Daniel', that was never good "He was all over you the other day, and you weren't pushing him away too hard either."

"I was being polite" Daniel vowed, pulling the other flush against himself so there wasn't an inch of air between them "I made sure he took his hand off me every time he tried to get too close...but I couldn't slap him or anything, Jack. One, he's a Major, he has some serious rank on me. And two, he's from Atlantis. _Atlantis_, Jack! You know how much I want to go!"

Jack noted the whimsical, needy tone of his lover, "Yeah, I know. It doesn't mean you have to fuck him, though."

"God, Jack" Daniel nuzzled the older man's silver hair "You know very well I'd never let it get anywhere near that. I'll only – if anything – laugh at his jokes and let him put his arm around me. He thinks he's getting somewhere, and I swear once I see Atlantis I'll never speak to him again."

Jack grumbled, but merely through his line back into the water.

Daniel smiled against the Colonel's skin, "You know I'm yours, Jack...everyone does."

The older man bit his lower lip as he watched his line bob in the water, "And you swear he's nothing to you at all?"

"Swear" Daniel nodded "Right on Atlantis, I do swear."

"Wow, that's pretty serious then" Jack turned in his lover's arms, grinning in his private victory "This calls for celebration."

Before Daniel could suggest going inside for some beer and pizza, Jack had tackled him. The archeologist found himself pinned on his back upon the damp dock. The boards were hard against his back, but not nearly uncomfortable enough to complain as his mouth was ravished. Daniel's fingers dug into his lover's shoulders, spreading his thighs to give Jack room and pulling him as close as he could.

It felt like his ribs would give beneath the pressure, but it was all too good to stop.

The fishing pole beside their feet jerked suddenly, tilting dangerously. They broke apart, a set of brilliant azure eyes and one of dark chocolate locked on the fishing pole. With a sharp movement, Jack kicked the pole and let it be dragged into the water.

Daniel gaped, "Jack, the pole-!"

"Fuck the pole" Jack grumbled, seizing a fistful of light chocolate locks and roughly tilting his lover's head back. He nipped along his long line of tan neck, making Daniel gasp and mumble something in Egyptian that went right to his cock. "I love you a helluva lot more..."

Daniel smiled despite himself, reveling in his private victory as well.

Jack loved him more than fishing.

**End**

[insert preferred ending song here]


End file.
